


Dinner and a Show

by Eroppai (FalstaffKisaragi)



Category: THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: Farting, Gen, In Public, Scat, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:33:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27422023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalstaffKisaragi/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: Rio Momose and Miki Hoshii from 765 Pro, and 346's Yui Otsuki, are enjoying a girls' day out at a steakhouse. After eating the whole menu, their stomachs are left aching. Rio proposes a way to deal with it that will give them the whole restaurant to themselves.
Kudos: 3





	Dinner and a Show

Rio Momose was the only one of the three who was old enough to drink. She had invited Miki Hoshii, the top star of 765 and her fellow idol, out to the steakhouse along with a close friend of theirs, 346’s Yui Ohtsuki. The three women were seated at the same table, looking over the menu. They had finally gotten a break from their idol work. After their last concert sold out, they wanted to celebrate with a private get-together. Rio called it a girls’ day out, a chance for them to talk about their latest songs and their plans for the future.

“Honey’s saying that I keep farting in my sleep,” Miki said. “I can’t help it if I like to eat before I pass out in the offices.”

“Aren’t you supposed to be practicing your singing and dancing?” asked Yui.

“I’m already perfect at those. That’s why I want to get some sleep,” said Miki.

“You two are still young. This business is going to get rougher once you have more time to be an idol,” said Rio, slamming down the beer she had ordered for herself. “This place is great. They have huge portions and all the food’s seasoned really nicely. Order whatever you want, I’m paying.”

“Then Miki’s going to splurge!” said Miki. “I’ll have a steak to start, and whatever drink they have on the menu that pairs best with that.”

“I’m feeling hungry myself,” said Yui. “Just candy during the day doesn’t cut it. I’m going to need something a little more filling.”

“Fill yourselves as much as you want,” said Rio.

After discussing their idol careers for a little while longer, their first course was brought to the table. Three large steaks coated in the house’s sauce, with a large bowl of rice on the side and several toppings. Miki started eating immediately. Yui saw how hyped Miki was tasting their specialty, and began digging in herself. Rio paced herself with her food, taking large bites. She cleared her plate faster than any of them had expected. The steak was still sizzling when it arrived, which made it that much tastier when it went down.

As they worked on their meal, Miki ordered a few of the burgers from the menu. She wasn’t sure which one would be the best, so she ordered a plate of several. All of them were delicious, arranged in such a way that the patty in the center was emphasized all the more. Rio kept pounding back beers as she went on, watching the other two eat. They had ordered so much that the other tables were starting to have delays in their orders. They had arrived in the early evening, and by now the restaurant was full of people.

The evening wore on, and the girls’ table was now full of empty plates and rice bowls with only a few grains in them. Rio finished her beer while the other two had melon sodas idling on the table. Rio had opened her jacket, and Miki and Yui were slumped back on the table. All three of them had stuffed their stomachs full of food, trying just about everything on the menu. Their bellies were so stuffed they couldn’t fit their shirts over them properly.

Yui poked Miki’s belly, watching it shake back and forth. She heard the food sloshing about inside there. Miki let out a small groan under her breath. She felt bloated, and too heavy to move more than her arms. The food was delicious, but she wasn’t expecting it to be so delicious that she turned into a glutton like this. Rio, who had been through this before, looked at the others with a cheeky, slightly drunk expression.

“Miki wants to stand up... but can’t,” Miki said.

“It was worth every bite,” said Yui.

“Your body will work everything out,” said Rio. “The place isn’t closing just yet. All we have to do is empty ourselves out.”

“Huh?” asked Yui and Miki.

Rio lifted her ass from the seat, pointing it out towards the restaurant. She grunted, straining herself. Every seven minutes at a large gathering of people, there is a lull, the space when all conversations meander to a halt. It was in this lull that Rio ripped one of the loudest farts that Miki and Yui had ever heard. Her hot gas spread out from their table like air coming out of a balloon, spreading out into the air. All that food and beer had digested into a foul smell that spread all the way to the entrance.

“That felt good,” Rio said. “We may be idols, but in our private lives we can do whatever we want. Let’s get those stomachs moving and have a fart contest! Show me how those buttholes sing!”

“If Honey doesn’t want me to fart in my sleep, Miki will get out all her farts now!” said Miki.

Miki adjusted her butt on the chair, getting her ass into the right position with the holes on the back of the chair. She clenched her sphincter, taking a deep breath and chain farting from her ass. They were short, but each one was louder and wetter than Rio’s. The smell wasn’t as terrible, but when the smells of all of them overlapped, it was just as awful. Miki heartily breathed in her own smell, loving the feeling of the warm air exiting her ass and passing through her shorts.

“Miki, I had no idea you were so gassy,” said Yui. “But I’m feeling a little something brewing in my guts, too. Stand back!”

Yui lifted her butt in the seat, putting her feet underneath her butt. Her shorts emphasized the shape of her cheeks, the starting point for her noxious gas blast. A squeaky fart exited Yui’s butt, spreading through the restaurant. It continued unbroken for nearly ten seconds, spreading its stench around the restaurant, making nearby diners hold their noses, wondering where the smell had come from.

“Are they doing construction around here?” asked someone at a far off table.

“I hope there’s not a gas leak in the building,” said another.

Yui’s farts stopped. She patted her stomach, proud of the cloud of gas she had just pushed out. “I’ve got you all beat in length,” Yui said. “But Rio has the best sound, and I don’t think any of us will top Miki in smell.”

“Miki’s butt smells amazing!” Miki said. “I bet that I also can push out more farts than either of you! I was eating so much my belly’s gotten all blobby.”

“I was ordering the food that I knew would make me gassy,” said Rio. “I’m the only one who’s eaten here before.”

“Yeah, but I clearly have the best butt,” said Yui. “That’s why I can make the best farts. Sound, smell, length, they’re even warmer than both of yours. This seat’s still going to be warm by tomorrow morning.”

Rio sat on the table, pulling up her skirt to expose her panties. They were sinking into her ass cleavage, showing off the shape of her buttocks. Rio shook her ass back and forth, covering Miki and Yui’s faces with a powerfully loud and warm fart. Their noses stung as Rio’s bowels covered them with her foul-smelling gas, each burst from her twitching butthole smelling worse than the last.

With a shameless smile, Rio laughed. “This is what an adult woman’s ass can accomplish. Just because you have young and perky butts doesn’t mean you’ll be able to top me when it comes to farting.”

Yui sat down on the table and hiked up her skirt, showing off her own pair of panties. Customers were starting to leave the restaurant early without finishing their meals. The sound and smell of the farts coming from the nearby table was getting to be too much to bear. As the customers stampeded to get to the door, the three idols kept unloading their farts at each other, so surrounded by the smell of their own stink that they barely noticed the crowds running past them.

A second wind even more powerful than the first shot out of Yui’s ass, pushing against the wind continuously blowing from Rio’s plush ass. The air at the center of the table became warmer, their smells compounding into each other as their farts overlapped. Yui grunted and groaned, straining her asshole to its limits as she pushed out every last bit of gas that the meal had gathered in her bloated stomach.

“Not only am I winning, this feels good!” Yui said. “My stomach’s feeling a little lighter. These farts are so spicy they’re stinging my ass!”

“That means they’re good,” Rio said. “I bet if we were in the bath, we’d be seeing some huge bubbles popping on the surface. Mine are the biggest, of course.” Rio grabbed onto her butt cheeks, spreading them apart. The edges of her asshole were visible through her panties, diffusing the air even more as Rio stopped holding back her farts.

Miki pouted. She got up from her chair and grabbed the edge of her panties. She pulled them down just enough to expose her butthole. Miki had a lovely pink anus, surrounded by fine blonde hair, that was twitching. She had been holding back her farts, letting them get even more potent and smelly. She wasn’t going to lose to either of these two. Not only was she going to make them smell worse, she was going to do it with her ass in the open. Only the most shameless would win.

“Miki’s farts are so much better than either of you two!” said Miki. “My stomach’s been growling since I finished the burger, so I’ve got some real smelly farts that you two won’t be able to match!”

“Her bare butthole,” Yui said.

“She’s really made this serious,” said Rio, amused by the turn of events.

A sound only comparable to bagpipes blasted forth from Miki’s rear. The concentrated stink of her digested steak and shrimp and all the other food she had tasted made for a raw, foul-smelling fart that overpowered the other two. Miki’s stink spread across the table, and soon the whole restaurant. Even the staff were asking for the place to be closed, wondering if it would seep into their cooking. Miki’s face blushed bright red as she strained her ass to the limit, pushing out one hot, loud fart after another until the tension in her stomach had gone down considerably.

Yui and Rio were holding their noses when Miki finished, with Yui coughing from the overwhelming stink of Miki’s farts. “Let’s declare this a draw,” Rio said. “You two have some incredible butts for younger idols. Maybe the Producer is right to be worried about your sleep farts, Miki.”

“Miki knows she’s the best!” said Miki proudly.

“Let’s split the check and head home,” said Yui. “That was a good dinner. Great idea to bring us here, Rio.”

Once the bill had been paid, the three of them were the only ones left in the restaurant, aside from a few staff members who stuck around through the smell to handle cleaning all the abandoned tables. They made their way towards the entrance of the restaurant, looking to catch the train back home, when all three of them heard their stomach growling. Miki clenched her stomach first.

“Did any of you feel that?” Miki asked.

“Yeah, I thought I cleared out my stomach, but... it’s not,” said Yui.

Rio reached around and placed her hands on her ass. She knew what this feeling was. Something hard was pushing against her anus, trying to squeeze its way out. The gas had been one thing, but this was solid. She had eaten so much, and the three of them had good metabolism, that everything they’d eaten had turned into poop, which was already knocking at the exits of their asses.

“I need to take a dump,” said Rio. “Where’s the bathroom?”

They looked around the restaurant, and found the toilets. Rio opened the door. There was only one toilet in the girls’ bathroom. All there of them were dancing and clenching their butts, trying to hold in the huge dumps they had built up. Their assholes were already itchy and pushed to their limits from the farting contest, the smells of which still lingered in the restaurant.

“I paid for us to eat here, so clearly I should go first,” said Rio. “Hope you two don’t crap yourselves.”

“That’s not fair!” Miki said. “Miki’s the youngest, so I get to use the toilet first. You wouldn’t deny 765’s star the chance to take a dump in peace, would you?”

“I ate the most out of everyone, so I think I should go in first,” Yui said. “I think some of it’s already poking out! Let me in!”

“I’m going first!” Rio said.

“Not if I go in ahead of you!” Yui said.

“Miki needs to poop!” Miki said.

They glared at each other, at an impasse as to who had the first call to the bathroom. Whoever used it first would likely fill it up so much it wouldn’t flush, forcing the other two to poop on top of each others’ poop, the smell compounding until it was overwhelming. As they stood there, wondering who would make the first move, their butts were pushing with all their anal force to hold back the thick logs that were about to come out. None of them wanted to soil themselves, but they didn’t want to give up the only bathroom in the restaurant either.

“There’s nobody else in here. No cameras, no fans... if we can’t go in the bathroom, we may as well take a shit outside it!” said Yui. “I can’t hold on any longer, it’s poking out!”

Yui found a hardwood part of the floor and squatted over it. She pulled down her panties, exposing her fine ass to the restaurant. All three of the girls had similarly sized big butts, which only looked bigger when squatting. A small spot of brown was visible in Yui’s puckering butthole, inching closer to the exit and spilling out onto the floor. Miki and Rio watched in amazement as Yui grunted, defecating without shame near the wall.

A long, brown turd coiled out of Yui’s widening asshole. It was thick and filled the room with a rank smell, curling around itself as the length of her turd kept accumulating. Sweat rolled down Yui’s body, covering her cleavage and her ass crack with it and making the smell of her poop even worse. As the first log from her ass clipped itself off, Yui let out a huge sigh of relief, followed by a small whistling fart. There was still more to go.

“I’m joining in!” said Rio. “The smell of your shit will mask my own.” She removed her panties, tossing them onto a nearby chair as her butt hovered just above the wooden floor. “This is gonna be a big one...”

Her waste was even darker than Yui’s in color, and much softer. It coiled out of her ass like a chocolate soft-serve, plopping on the floor with a wet, squishing noise. Rio let out an orgasmic squeal as she felt the turds straining past her asshole, which still stung from the massive, loud farts she had been letting out only moments ago. Yui watched from the side, in awe at the amount of shit her senior idol was pumping out of her round ass. Rio puckered a little bit, and the beginning of a second turd started to dangle from her cheeks.

“Clear some room for Miki!” said the last of the idols. “If one of us poops outside, we all poop outside, and Miki’s got a lot of poop that needs to come out!”

Miki faced away from Yui and Rio. She yanked down her panties, exposing her ass and hairy pussy. Yui and Rio had a clear look at her anus, puckering and twitching as her brown eye appeared. Miki’s turd was hard and thick, stretching her asshole’s width to its maximum limits. Miki strained and grunted, holding onto her knees as she struggled to push out the large amount of poop that had built up inside her ass.

Grabbing onto each of her soft cheeks, Miki spread apart her asshole to allow the wide load to pass through. The rounded tip of her turd emerged, crackling and snaking out of her asshole slowly. It was hard, and Miki kept having small farts escape through the gap between her asshole and the log as it pushed its way out of her ass. It dropped onto the floor, landing with a soft sound as the dark pile of waste started to form at Miki’s feet. Part of it fell off part way through, continuing to slide out as her overly long shit spread across the restaurant floor.

It was so hot that it was steaming. Yui and Rio felt their sense of competition firing up again. Rio rubbed her belly, loving the sloshing and gurgling of all the food still inside her. After spluttering out of a few more farts, she started dropping another hot load next to her first one, softer and bigger than the first. Yui, not to be outdone, dropped several thick logs in quick succession, her butthole barely having time to breathe before the next one began to emerge from her ass.

They stayed like this for the next ten minutes, pushing out log after log from their asses. Soon, their piles started to overlap, their poop slopping together until it became difficult to tell where one girl’s started and another’s ended. They were squatting on the floor of the restaurant, three long turds dropping from their asses at the same time, the entire floor filled with vulgar squelching noises. The thrill of having so much rub against their sensitive assholes was making them horny, their nipples showing underneath their clothes.

“Feels like... this is the last one...” said Rio.

“I’m not going to be outdone by you two...” said Yui, holding her aching stomach tight as she pushed out another sticky piece of brown from her butthole.

“Miki’s... still... number one!” said Miki, her asshole aching from the thickness and hardness of the growing pile of turds she had squeezed out.

All three of them had finally exhausted their bowels, and let out three simultaneous farts, clearing the last of their meal from their stomachs. They looked at the piles they had left on the floor, leaving it to the staff to clean. Miki walked into the bathroom and took the entire roll of toilet paper from the stall, passing it around to Yui and Rio. The three of them wiped their butts, leaving the wadded up toilet paper on their steaming piles of poo that now covered the floor outside the bathrooms.

“Miki’s stomach is feeling all better now,” Miki said.

“That was a great dinner after all,” said Yui. “Let’s do this again sometime.”

“I’m going to win the next farting contest,” said Rio. “Gonna be training my butt so that I won’t lose to you two.”

“You wish,” said Miki and Yui together.

As they opened the doors to the restaurant and walked out into the night air, which felt wonderful brushing against their panties, the smell of their farts and defecation escaped out the restaurant. The people walking past who caught even a brief smell of it wondered what had gone on in there, if a sewer pipe had burst beneath the restaurant. It wasn’t.

It was all from the sexy butts of their favorite idols, now walking towards the train station with their bellies feeling lighter, hungry for more.


End file.
